villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catfish Booray
Catfish Booray is an insane cujan trapper and swamp wizard who lived in the swamp behind Norisville high. History At some point he took over the swamp, controlling the animals with his magic powder. Using it he abused them and used them as his servants. When Randy and Howard entered the swamp looking for quicksand. Randy was captured and kidnapped by Catfish. However as he had had his ninja powers removed due to him abusing them he was trapped. Catfish took him to his home and threw him in a cage. Then upon discovering Howard was also trapped he, and his animal minons went to get him. Leaving Randy imprisoned. Upon finding Howard, Catfish planned to make him into gumbo for his animals to eat. However Randy (who had escaped) arrived and interveaned. He seemingly died saving Howard, thus giving him back his Ninja powers. Catfish sent the animals after him, but Randy managed to free them by destroying Catfish's magic collars. Freeing Howard they ran, while Catfish summoned the powers of a swamp turning himself into a gaint monster. He attacked Randy and was about to kill him when Howard tossed a cindar block at him knocking him down. Catfish recovered and tired again to kill Randy. But Randy managed to break free and distroy his magic powder leaving him powerless. Now like this his animals turned on him and chased him off. Catfish returned in "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel" where he makes a deal with McFist in exchange for the Ninja's identity, he believing he knew cause Randy told him his name was Ranginald Bagel. He gives the information for a new McFist Pad, which he quickly ran off with. He returns at the end of "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" where he finds one of the Sorcerer's lost Chaos Pearls in the swamp, picking it up the orbs dark magic was channeled into him. In "Welcome Back Catfish" its revealed that due to having The Sorcerer's Chaos Pearls, it means the Sorcerer can now control Booray remotely, doing this he has him enlist as a Teacher at Norrisville High to find the Ninja. Then later the Sorcerer forced Booray to swallow the Pearl, transforming him into a monster. Heading towards the Tengu stone, the Sorcerer channeled even more magic into him making him more powerful. Randy arrived and faced him, however he couldn't change him back, thankfully Howard overheard the Sorcerers plans, and revealed he needed to be near the Tengu stone for the Sorcerer to remain in control. Randy managed to throw Booray out of the building leading him away and breaking the Sorcerer's hold over him. However still a feral monster, Booray continued to attack. Realising he need to get the Chaos Pearl out of Booray to change him back, Randy told Howard's disgusting story, causing him to upchuck it. Startled Booray was initially confused about where he was, not remembering the Sorcerer's control, but the he was thrown off the bus they were on, and landed back in his swam. Similar villains * 1987 Leatherhead Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Randy Cunningham Villains Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Voodoo Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Criminals Category:Fighters